Mt St Helens to Hogwarts
by Ravenclaw125
Summary: When Percy was launched out of Mt. St. Helens, he didnt wake up on any island.Where should he land? Hogwarts!
1. I Percy

**"Annabeth!" I yelled.**

**"Shhh!" an invisible hand clamped over my mouth and wrestled me down behind a big bronze cauldron. "You want to get us killed?"**

**I found her head and took off her Yankees cap. She shimmered into existence in front of me, scowling, her face streaked with ash and grime. "Percy, what is your problem?"**

**"We're going to have company!" I explained quickly about the monster orientation class. Her eyes widened.**

**"So that's what they are," she said. "Telekhines. I should've known. And they're making...Well, look."**

**We peeked over the cauldron. In the center of the platform stood four sea demons, but these were fully grown, at least eight feet tall. **

**Their black skin glistened in the firelight as they worked, sparks flying as they took turns hammering on a long piece of glowing hot metal.**

**"The blade is almost complete," one said. "It needs another cooling in blood to fuse the metals."**

**"Aye," a second said. "It shall be even sharper than before."**

**"What is that?" I whispered.**

**Annabeth shook her head. "They keep talking about fusing metals. I  
wonder—"**

**"They were talking about the greatest Titan weapon," I said. "And  
they...they said they made my father's trident."**

**"The telekhines betrayed the gods," Annabeth said. "They were practicing  
dark magic. I don't know what, exactly, but Zeus banished them to Tartarus."**

**"With Kronos."**

**She nodded. "We have to get out—"**

**No sooner had she said that than the door to the classroom exploded and**

**young telekhines came pouring out. They stumbled over each other, trying to figure out which way to charge.**

**"Put your cap back on," I said. "Get out!"**

**"What?" Annabeth shrieked. "No! I'm not leaving you."**

**"I've got a plan. I'll distract them. You can use the metal spider—maybe  
it'll lead you back to Hephaestus. You have to tell him what's going on." "But you'll be killed!"**

**"I'll be fine. Besides, we've got no choice."**

**Annabeth glared at me like she was going to punch me. And then she did  
something that surprised me even more. She kissed me.**

**"Be careful, Seaweed Brain." She put on her hat and vanished.**

**I probably would've sat there for the rest of the day, staring at the lava  
and trying to remember what my name was, but the sea demons jarred me back to reality.**

**"There!" one yelled. The entire class of telekhines charged across the bridge toward me. I ran for the middle of the platform, surprising the four elder sea demons so much they dropped the red-hot blade. It was about six feet long and curved like a crescent moon. I'd seen a lot of terrifying things, but this unfinished whatever-it-was scared me worse.**

**The elder demons got over their surprise quickly. There were four ramps leading off the platform, and before I could dash in any direction, each of them had covered an exit.**

**The tallest one snarled. "What do we have here? A son of Poseidon?" "Yes," another growled. "I can smell the sea in his blood."**

**I raised Riptide. My heart was pounding.**

**"Strike down one of us, demigod," the third demon said, "and the rest of**

**us shall tear you to shreds. Your father betrayed us. He took our gift and said nothing as we were cast into the pit. We will see him sliced to pieces. He and all the other Olympians."**

**I wished I had a plan. I wished I hadn't been lying to Annabeth. I'd wanted her to get out safely, and I hoped she'd been sensible enough to do it. But now it was dawning on me that this might be the place I would die. No prophecies for me. I would get overrun in the heart of a volcano by a pack of dog-faced sea-lion people. The young telekhines were at the platform now, too, snarling and waiting to see how their four elders would deal with me.**

**I felt something burning against the side of my leg. The ice whistle in my pocket was getting colder. If I ever needed help, now was the time. But I hesitated. I didn't trust Quintus's gift.**

**Before I could make up my mind, the tallest telekhine said, "Let us see how strong he is. Let us see how long it takes him to burn!"**

**He scooped some lava out of the nearest furnace. It set his fingers ablaze, but this didn't seem to bother him at all. The other elder telekhines did the same. The first one threw a glop of molten rock at me and set my pants on fire. Two more splattered across my chest. **

**I dropped my sword in sheer terror and swatted at my clothes. Fire was engulfing me. Strangely, it felt only warm at first, but it was getting hotter by the instant.**

**"Your father's nature protects you," one said. "Makes you hard to burn. But not impossible, youngling. Not impossible."**

**They threw more lava at me, and I remember screaming. My whole body was on fire. The pain was worse than anything I'd ever felt. I was being consumed. I crumpled to the metal floor and heard the sea demon children howling in delight.**

**Then I remembered the voice of the river naiad at the ranch: The water is within me.**

**I needed the sea. I felt a tugging sensation in my gut, but I had nothing around to help me. Not a faucet or a river. Not even a petrified seashell this time. And besides, the last time I'd unleashed my power at the stables, there'd been that scary moment when it had almost gotten away from me.**

**I had no choice. I called to the sea. I reached inside myself and remembered the waves and the currents, the endless power of the ocean. And I let it loose in one horrible scream.  
Afterward, I could never describe what happened. An explosion, a tidal wave, a whirlwind of power simultaneously catching me up and blasting me downward into the lava. Fire and water collided, superheated steam, and I shot upward from the heart of the volcano in a huge explosion, just one piece of flotsam thrown free by a million pounds of pressure. The last thing I remember before losing conscious was flying, flying so high Zeus would never have forgiven me, and then beginning to fall, smoke and fire and water streaming from me. I was a comet hurtling toward the earth.**

**I woke up feeling like I was still on fire. My skin stung. My throat felt as dry as sand. I heard three anxious voices around me.**

**"Is he alright?" Fretted a girl**

**"How'd he get here?" wondered a boy**

**"Was he the "meteor" that hit the lake, cause he just washed up on shore." asked a different boy.**

**I tried to sit up, but my muscles felt like they were melting.**

**"Oh my gosh he's alive!" shouted the girl**

**"Did you think I was dead?" I groaned, turning my head to look at a girl with bushy brown hair, who looked like Rachel with brown hair. "Rachel?"**

**"No, I'm Hermione." Hermione said kindly, "You should lie still, I'll get Madam Pomphrey. She's the nurse."**

**"Okay," I said, incredibly confused, where was I, where was Annabeth? Then I remembered, Mt St Helen's, the telekhines, the lava, the explosion. I was so overwhelmed that I felt my self slipping out of consciousness.**

**When I woke up again, I was in a bed in a white room, with my arms, legs and chest wrapped in bandages, but I felt fine. "Where am I?" I practically shouted, as most hospital people turned out to be monsters.**

**"Relax," said an women from across the room, who was striding over having seen me wake up. "You're in the hospital wing" I was confused, weren't wings usually in large manners or castles? Hanging out with Annabeth had taught me a bit about architecture. I just noticed that everyone spoke in a British accent. Had the eruption really launched him to England?**

**"Where is the hospital wing then?" I continued.**

**"In hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry." she answered, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.**

**"Are you descendents of hectate?" I asked, immensely confused, she didn't seem like a demigod, but she was working at a school of magic.**

**"Hectate?" she replied, just as confused as I was. This kind of completely disproved my monster theory. Usually monsters reacted badly to the names of gods and goddesses. "Are you quite alright?" A voice in my head that sounded suspiciously like Hectate's, told me not to reveal my secret to these people. Not yet at least.**

**"Sorry," I apologized, "just an old myth I heard. What do you mean witchcraft and wizardry?"**

**"Just that." she answered. "There are witches and wizards up and down the country, hidden from the non magical world. You are a wizard as well."**

**I was incredibly confused. Last I checked, I was a demigod, not a wizard. But the voice told me that I was needed here, and that I been given her blessing of magic. Why not, I thought, my life can't really get any weirder. "I highly doubt that." I stated blunty.**

**"Really?" she asked, "never make something strange happen when you were scared or angry."**

**Yes, I thought, I blew up Mt St Helens. I went with the non I-just-used-my-water-powers-to-blowup-the-forges-of-Hephestus answer, **

**"Yeah, I've just don't exactly flaunt it after what happened when I was twelve." I guess I gave off an, I don't want to talk about it demeanor, since she didn't press me for details.**

**"could you tell me your name?" she requested.**

**"Percy Jackson." I replied, hoping that what happened at Goode hadn't spread. A look of realization dawned on her face and she walked silently from the room. Well Styx, now she was gonna call the cops.**


	2. II Hermione

**Hermiones P.O.V**

**Me, Ron, and Harry had went outside when I saw a meteor splash into the lake. I ran upstairs to the boys dorm and woke them. I was so excited, a real meteor would definitely get her extra credit in astronomy if she did a thorough examination of it in an essay. It took a good half hour to wake up the boys with out making a huge rucus. When we finally got out of the castle, the sun had started to rise. It was Saturday, so no one was up yet.**

**We walked down to the lake and saw something laying on the shore. When we got closer, I saw that it was a boy!**

**The boy had burns all over his body and his shirt was ripped to shreds. He was bloody and it looked as if he had been stabbed and cut.**

**I was furious, if a person had done this, I would personately hex them into oblivion.**

**"Is he alright?" I fretted, there didn't look like a way he could of survived what ever had happened to him.**

**"How'd he get there?" wondered Ron**

**"Was he the "meteor" that hit the lake, cause he just washed up on shore." asked Harry. Then the boy tried to get up, but sank back down, as it clearly pained him to move.**

**"Oh my gosh he's alive!" I screeched, as I had been sure he was dead.**

**"Did you think I was dead?" he groaned, with an American accent, in an incredibly hoarse voice, turning his head to look at me. **

**"Rachel?" he asked, as if I looked like her and he had mistaken us.**

**"No I'm Hermione," I replied kindly, not wanting to scare him. "You should lie still, I'll get Madam Pomphrey. She's the nurse.**

**"Okay" he replied, clearly confused. A look of horror flitted across his face for a second, as if he was realizing something, then he passed out. I took off running as fast as I could and pounded on the door of the hospital wing. **

**A very disgruntled Madam Pomphrey came out, wondering why a panicked girl in pajamas was at her door so early in the morning,**

**"What do you want?"**

**"Please ma'am, there's a boy out side, and he looks like he was stabbed!" I cried**

**This woke up Madam Pomphrey right away, "Lead the way." she ordered When we got outside, I saw Ron and Harry standing awkwardly to the side. Madam Pomphrey immediately hovered the boy onto a starcher and rushed him inside. **

**"Do you think he'll be alright?" I asked them, looking horrified at the sight of the large puddle of blood where the boy had been laying.**

**"Don't worry," reassured Ron, "Madam Pomphrey is a good healer."**

**"But how'd he get here?" questioned Harry, "I thought this place kept out muggles, and he doesn't go here."**

**"Sometimes," I explained, "If a muggle family moves here and they don't know there child is a wizard, they won't be put down for hogwarts." Ron and Harry still looked slightly skeptical, but didn't ask anymore questions.**

**"Who is he though?" questioned Harry.**

**"Let's get a couple more hours of sleep before we have to go breakfast, we'll worry about him when we wake up." said Ron**

**"Fine, but I'm gonna go get dressed and see if he's okay, I'll meet you at breakfast." I replied, and hurried to my room.**

**When I got down to the hospital wing, I nearly bumped into Madam Pomphrey. She told me that The boys name was Percy, and that he was fine, he just needed some rest.**

**"May I see him?" I asked warily, Madam Pomphrey was known for being over protective of her patients, but I guess she was tired when she answered,**

**"Go ahead, just dont frighten him. Needless to say, he's been through a lot."**

**I went inside to see Percy peeling off the bandages on his arms. "You really shouldn't do that you know."**

**He looked startled, but answered, "You're Hermione right? The girl who found me."**

**"Yeah, so your name is Percy?" I said just now noticing that he had a grey streak in his hair. Very odd, because he was clearly no older than fifteen**

**He looked nervous, like I would recognize him from somewhere. "Yeah, you mind telling me what the date is?"**

**I was confused at first, but I figured he must assume that he was out for a couple days or something. "September 2nd." Percy looked confused for a split second, then he was calm again, so I must have Imagined it. "What happened to you?" I asked, but immediately regretted it. He looked so scared it was almost pitiful.**

**"I don't want to talk about it." he stated, regaining his composure. "When can I leave? All my wounds are healed." he showed me his forearm, which had no blemishes or bruises what so ever, except for a thin scar on his hand, and another by in the middle of his arm.**

**I was incredibly confused, how had he healed? Of course, I thought, Madam Pomfrey had used a healing spell or whatever it is she does.**

**At that moment, Madam Pomfrey came in with the Headmaster.**

**"Mr. Jackson, how are you feeling?" he asked like he had known Percy all his life, typical Dumbledore.**

**"Um, fine, thank you sir." he replied, that's strange, aren't most Americans not in the habit of saying sir? "How long do I have to stay in the infirminary? My wounds have healed, and I feel fine."**

**Madam Pomphrey smiled, "If you're feeling alright, I'll check you out and let you go to breakfast if you're okay."**

**"Thanks," Percy replied. Madam Pomfrey gave him a dreamless sleep potion and cast some spells to check his injuries**

**"How is this possible?" she asked, "he has completely healed in his own! All I did was wash and dress his wounds! Enervate."**

**Percy woke up and asked, "So can I leave the infirmary?"**

**"Sure," she replied, "you're good to go, you can head down to breakfast, I'll contact Professor McGonagall to bring the sorting hat."**

**Percy and Hermione walked down to breakfast and met McGonagall out side the great hall. "Mr. Jackson," she said, "If you will follow me please, Ms. Granger you can go to breakfast."**

**"Don't worry," I reassured Percy, "Everybody has to be sorted into houses. They're like teams in middle school." I headed into breakfast and sat with Ron and Harry.**

**"So what happened to him? Did you find out?" asked Ron**

**"Who is he?" questioned Harry**

**"His name is Percy Jackson," I answered, "and he didn't tell me what happened to him Ron."**

**Just then, McGonagall and Percy walked in, "Excuse me students!" she called ,"We seem to have a student who arrived late. We will sort him now."**

**Every eye in the hall was on Percy as he sat on the stool and McGonagall put the hat on his head. His expression went from amusement to horror, to a look like he was concentrating immensely.**

**"I cannot sort this boy." said the Hat to many gasps, "He is a master of Occlumency. He is blocking all his thoughts from me."**

**"Mr. Jackson," said Professor McGonagall, "You will have to let the hat see your thoughts, or he can't sort you accurately. No excuses, let down your mental shields now."**

**Percy sighed dejectedly and muttered something like, he's not going enjoy it. Percy's expression then went from scared, to happy, to angry, to scared again, to resentful, to happy, to mad, through that a couple times, until he actually let out a sob. Then after a look of absolute terror, a looks of great pain. When the sorting hat was almost finished, Percy's face was in an expression of pain again. After a while, the Hat said, "This boy has seen to much, he could be in any house. But to overcome those obstacles without backing down? That requires true bravery. GRYFFINDOR!"**

**Percy walked to our table and sat next to me, clearly trying to avoid all the staring eyes. **

**"Nice going I'm Harry" said Harry**

**"Ron" said Ron through a mouth full of toast**

**"Good job Percy!" I said, giving him a freindly squeeze, much to the displeasure of Ron. Ron just humphed and turned away. **

**"Hey man," said Percy to Ron, "don't worry. I've got a girl back home already." I looked down incredibly embarrassed that Ron was jealous of Percy because of me. "Styx." he said earninig him many strange looks, "She's gonna kill me for letting her think I was killed."**

**"Styx?" I asked, "Is that like the american S-word?"**

**"Well no," he answered, "Its the greek version, My dads greek and my friends are greek, but I'm an american citizen."**

**"Confusing." said dean, "But not as confusing as pureblood families."**

**"Want to bet", challenged Percy, "My family tree confuses and disgusts me."**

**"How so?" asked Ron, "My family is messed up, you always get that with purebloods."**

**"I have over thirty half siblings" said Percy, he looked very amused at the looks on everyone's faces.**

**"Seriously?" asked seamus.**

**"Yeah" Percy answered. I was slightly impressed with Percy, Ron had forgotten about his eggs.**

**Just then, McGonagall started handing out timetables, "What the hades does this say?" asked Percy, squinting at his time table.**

**"Can't you read?" asked Ron "It says we have history of magic first."**

**"No I can't read actually," said Percy, "I'm dyslectic"**

**"Oh," apologized Ron, "Sorry"**

**"Alright then," I said, breaking the tension, "Lets head to history of magic."**


	3. III Harry

**Hey, I'm sorry for the short chapter, but I really wanted a cliff hanger, so it ends where it ends. Thank thou so much to all meeting reviewers. Cookies all around! (::) (::) (::) (::)**

* * *

Chapter III: Harry

* * *

That Percy kid is weird.

The sorting hat freaks out and acts like Percy had seen stuff half as bad as the then again, something bad had happened to him.

When he comes and sits down by Hermione, he tells us he has over thirty half siblings!

When we get to History of Magic, the teacher starts yelling at Percy. No one has ever seen Professor Binns mad before, and its scary to tell the truth.

When we get potions, professor snape gives his usual speech

"Before we begin today's lesson," said Snape, sweeping over to his desk and staring around at

them all, "I think it appropriate to remind you that next June you will be sitting an important

examination, during which you will prove how much you have learned about the composition

and use of magical potions. Moronic though some of this class undoubtedly are, I expect you to

scrape an 'Acceptable' in your OWL, or suffer my… displeasure."

His gaze lingered this time on Neville, who gulped.

"After this year, of course, many of you will cease studying with me," Snape went on. "I take

only the very best into my NEWT Potions class, which means that some of us will certainly be

saying goodbye."

His eyes rested on me and his lip curled. I glared back, feeling a grim pleasure at the idea

that I would be able to give up Potions after fifth year.

"But we have another year to go before that happy moment of farewell," said Snape softly, "so,

whether or not you are intending to attempt NEWT, I advise all of you to concentrate your

efforts upon maintaining the high pass level I have come to expect from my OWL students.

"Today we will be mixing a potion that often comes up at Ordinary Wizarding Level: the

Draught of Peace, a potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation. Be warned: if you are too

heavy-handed with the ingredients you will put the drinker into a heavy and sometimes

irreversible sleep, so you will need to pay close attention to what you are doing."

On my left, Hermione sat up a little straighter, her expression one of utmost attention. "The ingredients and method -" Snape flicked his wand "- are on the blackboard -" (they appeared there) "- you will find everything you need —" he flicked his wand again "- in the store cupboard —" (the door of the said cupboard sprang open) "- you have an hour and a half… start."

Percy was squinting a the board and trying to see the instructions. After five minutes I took pity on him and read him the instructions.

Add powdered moonstone until the potion turns green.

Stir until the potion turns blue.

Add powdered moonstone until the potion turns purple.

Allow to simmer until the potion turns pink.

Add syrup of hellebore until the potion turns turquoise.

Allow to simmer until the potion turns purple.

Shake powdered porcupine quills vigorously until they are ready and then add until the potion turns red.

Stir until the potion turns orange.

Add more porcupine quills until the potion turns turquoise.

Allow to simmer till the potion turns purple.

Add powdered unicorn horn until the potion turns pink.

Stir until the potion turns red.

Allow to simmer until the potion turns purple.

Add more powdered moonstone until the potion turns grey.

Allow the potion to simmer until it turns orange.

Add more powdered porcupine quills until the potion turns white.

While I said this, Percy was scribbling it down in another language with strange symbols. "What that you're writing in?" I asked.

"Greek." he replied simply "It's much easier to read than English."

It looked much more complicated but I figured he had probably learned it from a young age.

When Percy turned on his burner, he recoiled, like the fire scared him. I wondered what that was about. Then I remembered, Percy had been badly burnt when we found him. I wondered yet again how he got here.

We worked on the potion and to my surprise, Percy had gotten it almost exactly right, it just a had a slight yellowish tinge.

Snape came around and sniffed disaprovingly at mine, which was a sickly greenish grey. When he saw Percy's cauldron, he was surprised. "Potter," he snapped, "Why is it that even this boy can do it but you can't?" Percy had his fists clenched, as he not missed the implication that he was stupid.

"I dont know sir." I replied, hating Snapes very guts. Percy had his jaw clenched, but he was somehow able to reign in his anger. "I suppose I put to much moonstone in."

Snape scowled disaprovingly, but stalked away.

"Why does that guy hate you?" Percy asked.

"I don't know," I replied, "He always has."

We walked out of class and headed to the Great hall for lunch. When we got there, Nearly-headless Nick came floating our way, when he saw Percy, his eyes turned steely. He turned suddenly and flew right threw him.

"Styx!" Percy shouted in alarm. He was quite surprised by the sudden feeling of being plunged into ice water. "What the crap? What just happened?"

Percy turned around to find me, Ron, and Hermione laughing their heads off. "Man," exclaimed Ron, "the ghosts have really got it out for you."

After I could breathe again, I said as we sat down, "This won't be a fun year if the ghosts won't leave you alone."

Percy pouted for a second, but then he looked like he had an idea, "Nick!" he shouted chasing the pearly figure, "I have something to tell you," Percy then spoke in that other language again. I caught a couple words, like Nico Di Angelo, and Tartarus.

I guess that it worked, because Nick looked scared and glided away.

"What was that about?" asked Ron suspiciously

"Nothing of importance," replied Percy smoothly, "but I have a feeling that the ghosts won't be bothering me anymore."

I snorted, and Percy looked at me strangely, "It's just that," I answered, "Peeves never listens to any body but the Bloody Baron"

"Who" Percy asked

"Peeves the poltergeist." Hermione replied, "He"s like the prankster from the after life. Always making peopl late for class by messing cy with the stairs and things."

"Of course," said Ron exasperatedly, "Hermione only cares about the being late for class, not the ink bottles and water balloons on people's heads.

After that, Ron decided to dig in and basically tuned us out. Percy then dug in and ate like Ron, which is saying something.

After lunch, Ron, Percy and I parted ways with Hermione and we climbed to the Divination tower and sat down as Professor Twelarny swooped over in her long robes. She turned to Percy and spoke in a raspy voice...

* * *

**Hey! Here's the cliff hanger as promised. By the way, some one reviewed, I will kill, anyone know what the heck they're talking about? REVEIW! I will givto you cookies! (::) (::) **


	4. IV Percy

"_You shall go west and face the one who had turned,_

_You shall find what was stolen and see it safely returned._

_You shall be betrayed by the one you call friend,_

_And fail to save what matters most, in the end."_

Everyone was stunned, and Harry's mouth was hanging open. "I told you she had the gift of prophecy!" he whispered to Ron.

Finally, I couldn't take it any longer and burst out laughing. Everyone looked at me like I was insane and I spoke, "Listen lady, I don't know where you're getting your prophecies, but that one was fulfilled about three years ago."

Twelarny snapped back into focus and asked, "Did you say something?"

I sighed knowing I'd have to explain to this batty old lady what just happened. "You spoke a prophecy ma'am"

She looked overjoyed and begged, "What was it?"

I sighed again, fiddled with my wand Hecate had given me, palm and Unicorn hair, and repeated it back to her. "But it was already fulfilled, 'bout three years ago."

She deflated slightly but picked up her 'mystical' aura again, "How can you be sure?" she questioned, "Did every aspect come true? Or did you just figure that it was fulfilled because some of it happened?"

"I'm quite certain." I answered curtly, but twelarny didn't look like that was enough. She wanted proof before she accepted she was failing in her abilities.

"Then please, explain." she cooed, her creepiness meter just upped a notch.

I sighed and tried to explain without giving to much away. Even Hecate wasn't sure what to say, "Well, my something really important of my uncle's was stolen, and he thought I was behind it. So for seeing it safely returned, check. It was stolen from the actual theif by my cousin, the One Who Has Turned, and we kinda fought with guns. They're machines used for killing."

I explained what guns were when I saw the confused looks on some of their faces, then they looked kinda disturbed when they found out what they were. "I fought him on a beach in California, in the west of the U.S. So for going west and facing him, check. For being betrayed by the one who I call a friend; my friend who had been helping me ended up being the their in the first place who set a pit scorpion after me and leaving me to die. That kinda counts as betrayal, so check."

People were looking at me weird, and I was starting to feel uncomfortable, so I hurried on with my synopsis. "For failing to save what matters most in the end, my Mom had been kidnapped by my other uncle who had also been stolen from and thought that I was the theif. I failed to get her back. But when I returned his things, he gave her back."

People were giving me full out pity looks by now. "I think that kinda clears that up, the prophecy was fulfilled. You're prophecies are sorta out of date, but at least you don't emit green smoke like the mummy who gave me it in the first place does."

I put my head down in embarrassment and muttered to Ron, "I told you my family was messed up."

He just chuckled lightly, still processing the information he had just been given.


	5. Alert

Hey, I know everyone hates seeing these, but I have to. Sorry.

I realize that I am not a reliable person, and will now be initiating a new way of writing. I will completely write out my stories on my computer, then upload finished stories.

This story isn't technically on hiatus, since I'm still writing at home, but no more updates will come for a while.

I am shocked at the response to this story, so many people like it! Once again, I am so sorry, but it makes, me feel like less of a flake.

I am so sorry for reposting chapter 4, I was having serious technical issues. I will also be working on my grammar with my new process. Hopefully no one was to disappointed.

Antío!


End file.
